The video display device of a television receiver or the like has not only the function of displaying video based on a video stream generated by an internal circuit such as a broadcast tuner but also generally has an external input terminal through which the video stream is input externally and also has the function of displaying the video based on the video stream from the outside. The external input terminal of the video display device and the output terminal of an external device through which the video stream is output are connected, and the “input target” of the video display device is set at an external input, and thus it is possible to display, on the video display device, the video based on the video stream from the external device.
In general, a remote control transmitter for remotely operating the video display device (hereinafter also referred to as a “video display device remote control transmitter”) is attached to the video display device, and a remote control transmitter for remotely operating the external device (hereinafter also referred to as an “external device remote control transmitter”) is attached to the external device.